youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Wild Fires
-Wild Fires- Frost was born a stormy spring day, which went on until nightfall. Being the last one born, and the runt, it was debated if she should have been named or not. After one cold morning, when the sun was on her frosted fur, her name was decided. Frost's two litter mates were Daybreak: A slender pale black female with deeper black markings and sharp hazel eyes. And Storm: A muscular male with tawny/streaked fur and blazing amber eyes. After only a month or so after he was born, Storm stumbled upon a fox trap where his leg was torn up. After many attempts to free him, we finally did, but he had lost too much blood. He died only minutes later. Frost's Pack was called the Wild Fires, and they were very powerful. After taking over many other territories, it became a challenge to keep track of them. It was simply too big for the Pack. After too many dispersals about, challengers… They began to become uneasy. After one of many Rival Packs, the Thunder Clouds, challenged the Wild Fires for the territory, they gave it up willingly. As the territory decreased, and life seemed become easier, trouble began. Four males would continuously come back in Wild Fire's territory in search of any females from the powerful pack. Each time Frost or any other loyal & protective females saw them, knowing they would mix things up, they chased them off aggressively. A bitter cold day, Frost was making her way down to the river alone to lap up some water. As she finished, and was heading back to her pack, the largest led- Most likely the leader of the small group -came out of the undegrowth to her. She snapped aggressively, still loyal to the Wild Fires, and lashed out a paw, but he wouldn't back off. He paced away slightly and Frost took the chance to sprint off. But he must have been faster for when she was almost to her Pack, he leaped out at her, barely missing her. But that was enough to confuse Frost. He took the chance and led Frost farther away from the pack. After several attempts at mating with her, he failed and wandered off. Frost's aggression made him go. As she arrived back at her pack, the Alphas smelled her fur. Scenting the male on Frost's snowy white coat, they assumed the worst. She was banished not long after. As the season changed, and Frost was still a loner, she met a slender black female named Raven. They became slight friends, hunting together when the food supply was low, sleeping next to each other if the nights were cold, but nothing more. After Raven found a male in need of a female for his pack, Raven took the chance to become Dominate Female. Slightly wanting the place, but knowing she could not have it, Frost simply moved on. -Young Ones- Not long after Frost stumbled upon another pack, The Young Ones. After meeting the Dominate Male, Youssarian, she slightly fell for him. Although, at the time a rebellious female named Mozart was in control with Youssarian. Frost quickly beat her for the role, and not long after The Young Ones reunited with the other half. Doing that, she had to fight again for her role. Mozart had left so few shallow wounds that Frost was still in perfect conditon. After and aggressive fight with Snow, Frost won, taking on her role proudly. Having the role of Dominate Female, Frost fell even more for Youssarian; admiring his courage and loyalty. As mating season slowly began, Frost couldn’t help but feel warmed when Youssarian stuck closer to her. With the bonding between her and Youusarian growing stronger, she took the first chance she had to mate with him. Irritably, Mozart, the pesky female, decided she was going to stir things up. Almost every time Youssarian and Frost attempted to mate, Mozart would find her own mate somehow. There were Wandering males… Lone males… Homestar Runner… With that always making Frost tense, it became hard to keep on the duties of Dominate Female. As the same problem about mating came on with Snow, she was a bit wiser about it. Come early spring Frost was heavily carrying about six pups. Since it was her first litter, she was having the slight sickness and nausea. Fed up with Mozart however, Frost finally drew the line and banished her from the pack. After Rocket Dog and Swift Kill also mated, Frost gave them a good snap ping, until they submitted, shaking and terrified. Still furious with Mozart for having pups, Frost killed two of them, the weakest, as another warning. Frost didn't kill any of Snow's because Snow was constantly in the den, ready to defend the pups. As Frost's pups grew, and her expecting time became nearer, the sickness went away. Just in time too. Only days later she gave birth to six pups as she had expected, but sadly one male was born dead. That left five healthy and strong pups: Three males and two females. After giving birth, Frost was far too exhausted to do anything but lay her head down and rest. Not long after the pups were old enough to digest meat, Ebony challenged Frost for her role. Still wanting her role, and to bond even more with her pups, Frost defended her position. The quarrel went on for so long, that Youssarian had to step in and interfere. He made it clear to Ebony that she was no longer welcome. He chased her off without hesitation. With the threat of Ebony gone, Frost became more playful and energetic especially since the pups were. She played with them much; sometimes even ignoring the border patrols with Youssarian. As Youssarian noticed the change in Frost, he also became more playful. Even of their older and matured age, Frost and Youssarain also began to play with eachother more and become more active as well. Soon some "Humans" came upon The Young Ones. It was terrifying for Frost, since she was wild born and had never seen such foul creatures. As she glanced at Youssarian, and saw him calm, she relaxed, but was curious on why Youssarian acted as if he was content with them. As the Humans came closer, and Frost could smell their foul stench, they shot both her and Youssarian with Sleeping Darts; which caused them to fall under. During the time they were down, the Humans took them away in a truck and gave them Vaccines, as well as putting on a radio collar. The then dumped the two out by an elk carcass. As Frost and Youssarian awoke, they were confused about where they were. Soon, Timber found them and Frost exchanged a warm greeting with him, happy to see a member from her pack. They then made their way back up to the den, only to find cameras all around the territory. Not long after Swift Kill made an attempt to rejoin; however, Frost wasn't so sure. She knew Swift Kill has mated before and has disrespected her, so she let Timber and Youssarian harass her and make her leave. Mating Season began once more, and Frost had finally understod she couldn't remove her collar. Of Course, the other Females in the pack also began to get ready for the Blissful season. As Frost started to show her affection once more for Youssarian, trouble began. One of the Females, Super Furry Animal, decided she was going to be the one to make the trouble. She mated several times with loners; making it hard for Youssarian and Frost to mate. With Frost on edge, it became too much to spend time away from the den... Possibly effecting if Frost will be carrying pups or not. When Frost was finally calm, Youssarian seemed to be unconcerned or uninterested. A Loner, Houdini, was roving at the Young Ones. Frost's overwhelming Season Scent made him attracted to her. He followed her and kept in hiding for awhile. When he came out and made his buisness clear, Frost was interested yet cautious and unsure. After looking back and seeing Youssarian drowsing under a tree, she couldn't contain herself and let the loner mate with her. Once Youssarian awoke, he quickly found Frost and attacked Houdini. Frost played innocent the whole time; as if she didn't know what was going on. It worked, and Youssarian didn't show anything buit affection for her after he chased Houdini off violently. Still during Mating Season Frost and Youssarian were playing on thin ice. Youssarian got off to lick his frozen paws, but Frost remianed on the ice. It Suddenly gave way under her paws. She Struggled frantically for a bit, as Youssarian tried to rescue her but could not. She eventually became too tired and cold to fight the water, and she sunk to the bottom... Her body never recovered. It was a Great Loss to the Young Ones, but another wolf named Vixen will soon arrive and take her rank as Alpha Female. Litters: Seacrest, Current, Tide, Oriole and Tundra. Family: Father: Blazing Ice Mother: Meadow Sisters: Daybreak Brothers: Storm Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females